Content
by Cherished Dreams
Summary: As he holds her soft fingers in his large marble hands, he feels forgiven. A blessing.


**Content**  
**By **Ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns these characters - cept for OC.

* * *

"And in the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years."  
_- Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

He looks down at the little girl struggling to stand in front of him, and strains to heed Bella's protest of letting her try without help. His fingers itch to reach and help her, and he can't help but smile broadly at her when she stands firm on her two feet, her legs wobbling underneath her weight. She looks up at him, under her large dark lashes, her eyes big and doe-like.

He lets out a barely audible strangled noise from the back of his throat, as she surprises him by attempting to step forward towards him. A flash of his love's stern face flutters into the forefront of his mind again, stilling him. He tenses, watching her sway slightly on the spot after having only taken a few baby steps.

He's anxious to hold her in his arms, yet the feeling of curiosity flows through his now barren veins. He grows nervous and tries to wait patiently and as she nears his waiting form slowly, he reaches out for her, willing her not to fall.

Her smooth fingers softly grips his large marble hands, warmth spreading, like a flame licking gasoline, throughout his whole body, releasing a rush of immense pride, joy and abundant love for the girl.

Its his turn to surprise her, and he quickly pulls her towards him and lifts her light, 'so very light,' he muses, body into the air above them twirling her once, and he is graced by her delighted laughs and smiling face.

'A true blessing and miracle,' he thinks bringing her back down to hold her to him more closely, reveling in the beautiful warmth of her body. Her fingers clutch his shirt tightly and he lets her play with the bronze locks, reaching the bottom of his ears. She lets him hum her lullaby softly, under his breath, in return.

He can't think of anything else but of how happy he is to have this girl in his arms, allowing him to love her so much, so freely, not scared of his presence at all. 'A blessing,' he repeats in his mind. He feels as though he's been forgiven, a huge burden lifted off his shoulders and chest. So many sins, forgiven; Seemingly erased, and blessed with the bundle of love and joy in his arms. If he were so allowed to, he would forever have her in his arms, to know she was there, alive and safe. He would go so far as to be eternally grateful to Charlise's god.

However, her mother had other plans. Her beautiful waving brown tresses, full red lips and dark redish-honey eyes, reveals themselves at the doorway, at that moment. She looks on slightly hesitant, yet with an amused expression on her face.

"Edward, she'll get used to you picking her up, you know. She'll never want to be put down. You'll spoil her."

He smiles at her apologetically, not really meaning it, and turns the girl so she could see her mother across the room.

"Look who's here love," he points out in a playful tone.

"Momma!" The girl squeals in his arms, a gurgling laugh escaping her toothless mouth. Bella's smile widens and her eyes dance happily, still hesitant, and slowly makes her way into the room, to join them. She stops next to him, not breathing, and kisses her smooth warm cheek, reaching out to hold her small chubby fingers lightly in hers. Edward wraps an arm around her, his hand ending on her waist in a firm grip. He plants a reassuring kiss on his lover and wife's awaiting upturned lips and they both sigh as they pull away, content.

'A blessing' he thinks again, as he stands there holding the two most important people in his existence, in his arms. At that moment, he swears he has never felt any more complete.

* * *

He stares at her sleeping form in the middle of the large bed, and fingers her short curling brown locks, and traces her soft cheek.

"Edward..."

He doesn't blink or stir from his task. He hears an exasperated sigh from across the room, and a short booming laugh from the living room below, followed by a resounding smack.

"Honestly Edward, I think you'll need to wait a few more years before she starts talking in her sleep."

He smiles in response, not looking away, to his wife's scolding, from the couch.

He stares and waits.

"...Da-ddy..."

_ fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **A strange thought just occurred to me. Their baby would be _**BEAUTIFUL**_.


End file.
